Queen of His Heart
by Luna Fleuret Caelum
Summary: She knows that she is expected to lay with her husband to hopefully conceive a son. But she is slowly starting to fall for him. Noctis/Stella


**Queen of his Heart  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: Lime/Lemon content, but I dont think its to graphic, and I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII, if I did it would be out already.  
****Summary: She knows that she is expected to lay with her husband to hopefully conceive a son. But she is slowly starting to fall for him. **

She knows that lying (having sex) with her husband is her duty.

She is only be silently grateful that her husband, her king is a kind man, and is more concentrated on her pleasure than his own.

No doubt knowing that she is a virgin. Of course she knows princesses and queens are almost expected to be a virgin unless if they have married before.

She can loosely recall him slowly and gently taking off her wedding dress. A beautiful piece of cloth made of white silk. A slightly old-fashioned dress that reminds her of the type of dresses that royals and noble woman wore back in the olden days.

Long with a square style neck, and shows a beautiful almost floral design running down the middle of the dress. The flowers etch in a golden. The dress had long sleeves and she silently supposes it had to do because of the colder months.

The only jewelry she wore was a beautiful elegant silver necklace with a sapphire gem in the middle with a matching pair of dangling earrings. She vaguely notices that they are the only thing that she is currently wearing. Even the silver crown that she worn earlier probably rests on the nightstand beside their large bed, or maybe it was currently on the floor.

Everything seems to be a blur and she slightly wonders if her newly wed husband has something to do with it. As he pleasures her with his lips and hands .

A soft moan escapes her lips and she can feel his warm lips present on her naked breast. Before softly trailing his kisses his mouth down to her stomach.

A part of her wonders if she should hate her husband for making her feel like a puddle of mush with the soft moans of pleasure escaping her lips.

"Please," she utters softly running her fingers through his dark midnight blue locks or maybe she was pressing him down where his lips were.

"Please what?" he questions against her stomach slightly looking up him with sapphire blue eyes. She can hear the teasing tone in his voice.

"Quit teasing," she request lightly. He nods in reply and moves to thrust in with her. His lips claiming her own to silence her scream as he breaks through the thin piece of skin.

Stopping for a moment so she can use to pain before moving in slow thrust at her slight nod to continue when the pain had slowly started to disappear only to be replace by pleasure. Gradually getting faster at her request.

She wraps her thin pale legs around his muscular and tone back. As hips move together in a slow but sensual dance.

A distant part of her wonders if she will conceive a child tonight.

Even though a part of her remembers her mother telling her that conceiving a child usually takes time and occasionally multiple times of sex.

Although at the moment she doesn't mind to much if they can have a repeat of tonight. Without the pain of the first time of course.

She knows that a Queen is expected to have a son, a heir to the throne. A king can occasionally divorce his wife if she doesn't secede in giving him a son.

A king is almost expected to take another wife if his previous Queen doesn't give birth to a son and were to die.

He slowly withdrew from her body after spilling his seed within her body, before gathering her into his arms. In a safe and secure embrace.

She couldn't help but to smile softly at his kind and considerate action. A part of her wonders if within time if they can grow to love each other, or maybe she already started to fall for him. Despite of the fact that she has only known him for a week.

She supposes love is the only thing that she wants from this marriage. She knows that his

Before sleep beckons her a small part of her wonders if her husband will love all of their children equally regardless if their child is a girl or boy.


End file.
